


Mighty Glad You Stayed

by zubeneschamali



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, First Time, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zubeneschamali/pseuds/zubeneschamali
Summary: Written for a masquerade prompt: Jared and Jensen are weres and get stuck together for a long time that it becomes uncomfy and awkward.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 159





	Mighty Glad You Stayed

"Oh my GOD!"

Jensen braced himself as Jared gave one last long, powerful thrust into him and then came. He could feel the warmth even through the condom, and if he hadn't come about thirty seconds earlier, the press of Jared's swollen knot right against his prostate probably would have set him off. As it was, his dick gave a faint throb, still half-erect from his orgasm a moment ago.

Jared's forearms were braced on either side of Jensen's shoulders, and now he let his head hang down, resting on Jensen's chest. Jensen felt a few beads of sweat drip onto his chest, and he wrinkled his nose. It certainly had been glorious to see Jared's chest and neck shining with sweat a moment ago, but that was when it was on his own body.

Jared's cock gave a faint pulse inside Jensen, like it wasn't quite done, and Jensen squirmed a little. Damn condom better hold while they waited the rest of this out.

Just then, Jared lifted his head and leaned forward enough to plant a kiss on Jensen's mouth. He was certainly a good kisser, and Jensen let him explore his mouth for a while. When he started to shift his hips around like he might be trying for round two, Jensen pulled back. "Hey," he said, carding his fingers through Jared's hair to get him to lean back a little.

"Hey." Jared gave him a lazy smile. "How are you?"

Jensen let himself relax into a smile. It _had_ been some pretty good sex, after all. "Feelin' pretty awesome."

"Yeah, me too." Jared dropped a kiss on his nose. "Knew I was gonna get lucky as soon as I saw you in the bar tonight."

Jensen raised his eyebrows. "Think that highly of yourself, do you?"

Jared's expression turned sheepish. "Not really. Just knew I wasn't gonna give up until you came home with me."

Jensen felt a warm little thrill at the though that this man had been so determined to take him home. "Gotta admit, it was nice to see the tallest drink of water in the place taking an interest in me."

"So you like 'em tall, hmm?"

Jensen let his hands roam down Jared's back, skimming over skin tacky with drying sweat. "Among other things."

"What other things? So I know if I'm your dream man or not."

Jensen's smile turned a little more pained. "I don't think my dream man would be an alpha."

Jared's smile disappeared. "Why not?"

"It's nothing personal. Just—I don't usually—with alphas. You know." He gestured at their crotches.

"Oh. Yeah, I can see that. Kinda makes a mess, doesn't it? Without a condom, I mean."

Jensen raised his head enough so he could look at Jared from under his eyebrows to properly express his point. "Plus, you know, betas can't get me pregnant."

Jared grimaced like he realized too late that he'd spoken before thinking about it enough. All he said was, "Yeah, that too."

"I mean, I'm on the pill, but thanks for wearing the condom anyway."

"Of course! I would never go without one."

"Not every guy is like that. Especially if they're an alpha."

"Then you've been with the wrong alphas," Jared said with a grin. 

Jensen managed to restrain himself from rolling eyes. If he had a dollar for every time an alpha told him that…

Jared shifted his weight. "So, um. How do you want to do this? I gotta confess, I'm kind of a cuddler, but I can't really hold you from behind."

"Shoulda thought of that before you popped your knot," Jensen returned.

"Right. Um. Anyway, can we roll onto our sides? I can't hold myself up like this forever."

Jensen took advantage of their position to run a hand over the firm curve of Jared's biceps. "C'mon, I bet you can hold a plank for five minutes with these."

"Not fifteen, though."

Jensen grimaced. Should have known he'd get stuck with a slow deflater. His knees were still bent, feet planted on the bed, with Jared between his legs. "If we go onto our sides, you'll be laying on one of my legs."

Jared looked back over his shoulder like he was trying to figure it out. When he looked back, his forehead was furrowed. "Could you, like, rotate? You could move around so you're facing away from me?"

"You want me to spin around on your dick?"

"Ha! No. Just, like, if I sat up, and you were on top of me, you could lift your leg over me and rotate around…" Jared trailed off, presumably because Jensen was staring at him with his best _don't be an idiot_ look.

Jensen cleared his throat. "I don't know if you've noticed, but there's not a lot of room to maneuver here." He clenched around Jared's cock, still mostly hard, and it gave a faint throb in response.

Jared's eyes briefly fluttered shut, and then he was looking at Jensen again. "Okay. So, no rotating."

"No rotating."

"That's too bad. It's my favorite part." 

Raising one eyebrow, Jensen said, "You like having guys spin around on your dick?"

"No! Not that. The holding someone from behind part. It's a nice way to come back to earth." Jared shrugged as best he could while still propping himself up on his forearms. "Makes it more than just sex, you know."

Jensen wasn't sure what to say to that. He'd been pretty sure this _was_ just sex, given how it had taken only a short conversation over the drinks they'd already been holding before Jared was leading the way out the door of the bar.

Jared must have seen his hesitation in his expression, because his face suddenly closed off. "Sorry," he said. "I'll try to be out of your way as soon as I can. But I gotta move for a bit."

Before Jensen could ask what he meant by that, Jared was rearing back up to sit in a kneeling position. Unfortunately, that meant his cock was moving back with him, his knot straining painfully against Jensen's insides.

"Wait wait wait!" Jensen pushed his hips forward, keeping their close contact in place. "Careful."

"Sorry." Jared rubbed Jensen's upper thigh soothingly. "Here, let me…" He took a hold of the backs of both of Jensen's thighs and lifted, inching forward while lifting Jensen higher up until his ass was resting just above Jared's knees. "That okay?"

Jensen's head was still on the pillow, and Jared hadn't looked like he was exerting any effort at all to lift half of Jensen's body like that. His gaze drifted to Jared's shoulders and arms, which he'd been pleased to find looked even better shirtless than under the tight grey t-shirt Jared had been wearing at the bar. 

Jensen cleared his throat. "Yeah. Fine, thanks."

"Good. Sorry, it'll still be a few minutes. There's Kleenex on the nightstand if you want to, you know."

Jensen reached back and grabbed a tissue, carefully cleaning off his torso before tossing it in the trash. Then he relaxed back against the pillow, looking up at Jared looming over him on his knees. "I can wait. Besides, the view's pretty nice."

Jared looked away, a slight flush spreading across his cheeks, and _that_ was not something Jensen typically saw from an alpha. When Jared looked back at him, he put on a leer and said, "Like you should talk," eyeing Jensen from his head to his almost-soft cock.

"You did pick me out of everyone at the bar for a reason," Jensen returned with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm shallow like that," Jared replied, and Jensen gave him a mock glare. Then he shrugged one shoulder and said, "But seriously, you looked…really nice. I mean, you seemed like a really nice person. Besides being super hot."

"And what do you think now?"

"Definitely super hot. And I definitely got lucky." Jared gave a gentle thrust, just enough to rub his still-swollen knot over Jensen's prostate, and now it was Jensen's turn to hold his breath at the faint but unmistakable pulse of arousal.

But Jared hadn't said anything else, and Jensen looked away. Maybe he'd been too rude saying that he didn't usually go for alphas, or maybe his refusal to cuddle like Jared wanted was being interpreted as being mean. 

Whatever. In a few minutes, Jared could slide out of him, and Jensen could clean up and head home. Another successful pick-up at its end.

"Tell me something about yourself."

He blinked as he looked back up at Jared. "Like what?"

"I dunno. I mean, all I know is that you live here in Austin and you work as a physical therapist and you don't date alphas unless they're really tall."

"This isn't really a date."

Jared's face fell. "Sorry. I was just trying to—whatever." 

Jensen sighed. "I'm sorry. What I meant was, this wasn't like a real date. There was no dinner at a barbecue restaurant, no going to hear a cool band play, no walking along the river. I mean, I'm not complaining—you definitely showed me a good time. Just, if we were on a _date_ , it would be a little different."

"So what's the best barbecue in Austin?" Jared challenged.

"The Slow Bone."

Jared's eyebrows shot up. "I'm not familiar with that one." 

Jensen smirked. "I dunno, seems to me like you took your time." When Jared rolled his eyes, Jensen went on, "It's in Dallas. Haven't found anything yet to compare to home."

"So not a local."

"Nope. Came here for college and stayed on."

"Me too! Folks back home in San Antonio would kill me for saying this, but the food is better up here."

"So where's your favorite spot?"

They started talking barbecue, then pizza, then beer. Jensen was pleased to note they had similar tastes in all three: local institutions that were not too fancy, but were still unique. Then they talked about home and found out they were each the middle children of three, with an older brother and a younger sister each, and it was getting kind of freaky how much they had in common.

"But what about music?" Jared asked. He gently pulled backwards, but when Jensen winced, he stayed where he was.

"The band at the bar tonight? That's my friend Chris. His stuff is pretty good."

"So kind of country rock?" 

That led into another discussion about the types of music they liked, where they went to hear it, how awesome South by Southwest was, and a whole host of other things. By the time Jared was finally deflated enough to pull out, Jensen didn't want the conversation to end.

Jared tied off the condom and tossed it into the wastebasket next to the bed, then hesitated and looked down at Jensen. The hopeful look on his face suggested that he didn't want things to end, either.

Jensen shuffled sideways so there was room on the pillow. "You wanna lie down? Take a load off?"

Jared eased himself down onto his side as Jensen stretched his legs out in front of him. Then Jensen turned his back to Jared. "C'mon."

Jared rose up on one elbow. "What do you mean?"

"You wanted to cuddle, right?"

There was silence for a moment. Then, slowly, Jared's arm came around Jensen as he curled up behind him. It was nice having his body heat so close, and the sweat seemed to have dried on Jared's chest. 

"You wanna stay?" Jared murmured in his ear.

Fifteen minutes ago, Jensen would have come up with some kind of excuse. But that was before he'd spent some time talking with Jared and finding that he wanted to do a lot more of it. So he closed his eyes and asked, "Is that all right?"

"If you don't mind pancakes and bacon for breakfast."

"Oh God, that sounds terrible," Jensen murmured, snuggling back against Jared.

Jared chuckled. "Looks like I'm not the only cuddler in this bed."

"Bite your tongue."

A moment later, Jared's teeth lightly closed around Jensen's earlobe. He lifted a hand to swat him away, then spent a moment carding his fingers through Jared's thick hair. Jared gave a pleased murmur and kissed the side of his neck before settling down behind him again.

Jensen meant to get up and clean himself properly, but Jared was so nice and warm around him, and the bed was really comfortable, and in just a few minutes, he'd…

When Jensen woke up, light was peeking through the slats of the blinds. He was on his back, Jared draped over him like a very long blanket. His head was on Jensen's shoulder, and if Jensen turned his head just a little, he could breathe in a delightfully musky, masculine scent. 

Then he noticed that part of Jared was definitely awake, and that he himself was starting to wake up, too. He let his fingers trail along Jared's side and back: first a light touch to explore the curves of his muscles, and then a firmer caress to see if he could wake him up.

Sure enough, a moment later, Jared's eyes fluttered open. "Mmmm," he said as he stretched all along Jensen's side, and yep, part of him was definitely wide awake. He leaned down and murmured into Jensen's ear, "Careful. You might make me think you're angling for Round Two."

"Oh no, wouldn't that be terrible?" Jensen said as he pulled Jared into a kiss.

Round Two was just as explosive as Round One. But it was much nicer afterwards to lay on his side, Jared curled up behind him, and not care at all how long it took before Jared could pull out of him.

As first dates went, this one wasn't that bad after all.


End file.
